


Cosmo's Tips are not to be Trusted

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cosmopolitan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are those tips really useful? Tommy had to know, and Kate was right there to ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmo's Tips are not to be Trusted

It wasn't that Tommy needed help or advice when it came to courting women. If you asked him, he'd say everything was just fine, not that it's any of your goddamn business, yes? He was doing good.  
Still, when he found that copy of Cosmopolitan lying on the table in the Lair's living-room area, with its big "50 useful tips!" advertisement on the cover, Tommy couldn't quite contain his curiosity.  
He heard Kate and Cassie discuss something in that issue in length earlier, and figured he had nothing better to do than investigate. And if he enjoyed some of the photos - so much the better.  
  
It wasn't long before he reached the article, containing various dating tips that covered _all_ parts of a date - before, during, and most importantly - _after_. Now, again, Tommy didn't _need_ help with the ladies, he thought and looked around to make sure no one was there. But at the same time, he figured it really couldn't hurt to keep informed and on top of the game.  
  
" _Please_ tell me you're reading that for the pictures."  
The voice startled Tommy, who only managed to hide his surprise thanks to his speed. Closing the issue, he turned to find Kate standing there, arms crossed and an amused smirk on her lips.  
  
"Reading _what_?" Tommy asked innocently and held both his hands up, showing they were empty. The issue itself was on one of the other couches, out of his reach.  
Kate pushed a strand of her behind her ear and seemed largely unimpressed.  
  
"Your innocent act doesn't work when I can feel your _breeze_ , Shepherd." Kate teased and reached to collect the issue.  
Tommy shrugged and leaned back.  
  
"Sorry I'm not the magician twin."  
  
"Even with fingers quicker than the eye? Don't knock it until you tried it."  
  
Tommy smirked. Kate shook her head, a fond smile on her lips.  
  
"So how come you're reading 'Cosmo'?"  
  
"It's not my choice of literature, but I do look it up on occasion. This issue's my sister's, though."  
  
"Which is why you came back?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Tommy heaved a dramatic sigh.  
"And here I thought you missed me."  
  
Kate passed by him and lightly hit him on the head with the issue.  
" _Always_ " she purred playfully.  
  
"Say-" Tommy said just as the girl was about to leave again. She stopped and turned to find him smiling a bit uncertainly.  
  
"Those tips. Do they really, you know... _work_? Just out of curiosity."  
  
"Ah ha."  
Kate quirked a brow at him, but decided to play along.  
"Well, about that..." She trailed off before resuming in a sweet, inviting tone. "Why don't you try and see for yourself?"  
She blew him a kiss and waved over her shoulder before taking her issue and then - her leave.  
  
Even though Tommy was left on his lonesome, one thing was very much clear - it was already more than worth it.  



End file.
